Roommate
by gl22
Summary: Hinata was admitted into the hospital, and there she met Naruto Uzumaki- her roommate. However, Naruto had a secret the whole time. As the two grow closer together, they blossomed into something more serious- love. Could Naruto's secret end the relationship between the two? Or does love really conquer all? ONE-SHOT!COMPLETE!SEQUEL! NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **A/N: Just a one shot I thought of while on hiatus, I was going to wait until I'm** _ **officially**_ **off hiatus to write it but then I didn't want to forget about it! So here's a little one-shot, enjoy and happy new year! :) Plus it's NaruHina month! But I will not be participating this year. Happy readings!**

* * *

The sun rose high in Konohagakure that morning with a light breeze coming through the ajar window. A petite figure sat up on the small white bed, her long silky indigo hair slightly swaying into the rhythm of the wind. Her tinted lavender eyes looked to the door on her right at the other side of the room as she heard two people conversing.

"What do you mean?!" a rough male voice demanded.

"Hiashi, please calm down," said a female voice, "As I stated a while ago, we are going to transfer your daughter to another room."

"Why? This room is perfectly fine!"

"Hiashi, I know what you're thinking. You want the best for your daughter, Hinata Hyuuga; however, I have a patient who needs a single bedded room with good air and unfortunately I do not have any more single bedded rooms available."

"Why this room?"

"At this time of year, there are many patients who are admitted into the hospital. The more severe ones, we give them single bedded rooms. As of right now, like I mentioned earlier, we do not have anymore singled bedded rooms but still plenty of double bedded ones, and plus this certain patient has a severe breathing problem to where he would need a clean room. Please, Hiashi, we'll move your daughter to a good double bedded room with a good roommate."

Silence…. Silence… Hinata shuffled off her bed and walked to the bathroom. As she walked, she heard the doctor call out to her father.

"Hiashi?"

Her father sighed before saying, "Fine, Tsunade. But, under one condition…"

Hinata closed the door to her bathroom before she heard of his condition.

* * *

"Follow me, Miss Hyuuga," a nurse Hinata has never met before wearing black scrubs said as she led the way and carried Hinata's belongings, "I'll guide you to your new room."

Hinata followed as instructed. When they arrived at her new room, Hinata was in awed. There was two beds parallel to each other, a sheet that can move to separate the two beds for privacy, a 52' flat screen television implanted onto the wall in front of the two beds with a clock next to it, and a big window. The window's blinds were pulled to the top and Hinata could see the the beauty of the city. She could see other buildings, cars, people walking, the nature, and even her father's company. Konohagakure lived up to it's name, the Hidden Leaf Village. The village was surrounded by trees, however, that did not stop the village from advancing to better technology and other advanced goods. In fact, Konohagakure is the leading village in advanced technology through the alliance in their village consisting of big companies: the Byakugan corps, the Sharigan corps, and the Haruno corps.

Hinata walked to the window and looked up to her father's office floor, she smiled brightly when she saw him. Hiashi Hyuuga, owner of the Byakugan corps, looked down at his daughter's room and waved when he saw Hinata. Hinata happily waved back.

*cough*

Hinata swiftly turned her head to see a figure sitting on the bed nearest to the window. His sunshine blonde hair looked as if it was glowing and becoming one with the sun. His face was well tanned, unlike her pale face, and it bore three whisker like marks on each cheek. Gauze roll bandages were wrapped around his forehead and overlapped some of his hair.

"Hiya!" He smiled, making a blush creep up to Hinata's face, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto waved once at Hinata, "Nice to meet you."

Hinata turned to look at the nurse for a second with questioning eyes and the nurse nodded with a smile.

"N-Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata replied with an elegant bow.

This time, the nurse looked at her with a confused look, until she realized something, "Ah, right, I'll be your nurse from now on. Please call me Shizune!"

Naruto glared at Shizune, "Pft, you old hag she was speaking to me!"

Hinata looked at the two. Shizune smiled at Hinata and said, "There is a buzzer next to your bed, press it if you need anything," and walked out of the room, as if nothing happened.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "She has always ignored me," he then grinned and gestured for Hinata to sit on her bed, "No need to be so formal or reserved, we're going to be roommates from now on! I hope we can become great friends!"

Hinata smiled with a light blush, "L-Likewise."

"If you ever feel uncomfortable because I'm a guy, I can request to change roo-"

"N-no need," Hinata cut in, "That's what this curtain divider is f-for, isn't it?"

Naruto chuckled, "Ah, right!" Naruto then stared at Hinata's face, "By the way, you're beautiful!"

Hinata's face turned as red as a tomato, and then she fainted. Shocked, Naruto stood up and fixed her position to where she was sleeping on the bed.

"I only meant to lightly joke with her," he smiled as he looked at her face, "I didn't think this would happen... I think I'll enjoy this for a little longer before I have to go back."

* * *

Hinata fidgeted on her bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she let out a small yawn at the same time. She looked to the left and saw that the curtain had been drawn to split the two beds. The moonlight caused the curtains to light up a little, and she saw the slight shadow of the bed but nothing else.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata called out, a little worried and if she was really honest, she was a little scared. Just how long was she out? With no response, Hinata took a deep breath and slid opened the curtain to see Naruto, peacefully sleeping on his bed. Hinata sighed out a breath of relief as she smiled at him. Maybe it was just her imagination, she must be tired still. She closed the curtain again and it showed the shadow of Naruto sleeping on his bed. With one last smile, Hinata drifted off to sleep.

The bright sun poked at her eyes that morning, causing her to wake up. Hinata looked at the clock and noticed it was only eight in the morning. She moved the curtain to reveal Naruto still sleeping with his stomach side on the bed while his bottom is sticking up. Giggling at his position, Hinata stood up and went to the bathroom to do her morning routines. After ten minutes, she came out to see Naruto still sleeping. Hinata walked to her bed and sat on it, facing Naruto. A blush appeared on her face when she noticed that his gown shirt was sliding up a little to reveal a small part of his toned body.

"Hey, Hinata?"

Hinata yelped as she heard Naruto talk, and became aware when she saw that his eyes were open and were watching her the whole time. Hinata's blush reddened even more as she quickly turned around to face the other side.

"Do you..." Naruto continued, "perhaps... like..." Hinata's heart started beating faster and faster, anticipating yet fearing his sentence, "ramen?"

Hinata turned to face him again, "E-Excuse me?"

Naruto sat up to face her, "I asked if you liked ramen. You see, I have been craaaving for Ichiraku Ramen these past few days! The ramen at this hospital sucks!"

Hinata giggled, "Sure, I like ramen..."

Naruto cheekily grinned, "Great! Then, look at what I have!" He stood up and lifted up his bed mattress; Naruto stuck his hand inside to grab something. When he pulled it out, he turned around and put it on. "Look," Naruto turned back to face her, "I have a mustache," Naruto played with the mustache over his lips, "a hat," he took off the hat then put it back on, "a white face mask to hide my birthmarks on my cheeks, and last but not least, I have a brown overcoat!"

"N-Naruto," Hinata lightly laughed as she spoke, "Y-You don't look suspicious at all!"

"Right! That's the best part," replied Naruto, not understanding her sarcasm, "I blend in don't you think?"

Hinata looked at how happy Naruto was, she just couldn't burst his bubble. She didn't have it in her to even hurt a fly, but mostly due to her best friend Shino Aburame's love for bugs. He is quite an oddball, however, the two of them, along with Kiba Inuzuka, are all childhood friends.

Naruto spun around to show her his full look, and as he did so he looked as if he was a child with new clothes.

"W-Well, you certainly d-do look," Naruto's ears perked up as Hinata spoke, "unique..."

"Why, thank you!" Naruto exclaimed happily, "Now, I will tell you why I showed you. You see, Ichiraku Ramen is my favorite place to eat! It has been a long year since I last ate it. So, I made this plan and I finally have all the accessories…" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head, "I am going to sneak out and bring back ramen! I'll bring you one too!"

Without waiting for a response, Naruto dashed out. Hinata couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she looked to the door where Naruto left. As she waited for Naruto to return, Hinata went to his bed and fixed it up. Once finished, Hinata went to lie down on her bed. She grabbed the remote at the side of her bed and turned on the television to watch her favorite anime show, Noragami. A whole episode finished before Naruto returned back carrying two white bags.

"I'm baaaaack!" Naruto shouted as he went to sit on his bed, "Here, I bought you a bowl." Naruto handed Hinata a bowl from the bag with a smile.

Hinata accepted the bowl and said, "Thank you, Naruto." When she looked down at the bags, her jaw slightly dropped. There was a lot of ramen bowls in there!

Naruto followed her eyes and he scratched his cheeks, "W-Well, as I mentioned I love Ichiraku Ramen!"

Hinata smiled, "I u-understand you completely!"

"Really?!"

Hinata nodded, "Yes, I would do the same f-for cinnamon rolls."

Naruto smiled, "So, you love cinnamon rolls? What else do you like? Tell me more about you!"

"Sure, o-only if you tell me about yourself too…" Hinata replied.

"Absolutely, believe it!"

As the two ate, the two shared their life stories. Things they did when they were young, things they like to do, things they're passionate about, their friends, and so much more.

Naruto was an only child and as a kid, he has always wanted to be like his father. Naruto never mentioned who his parent's were to Hinata, and that kind of perked her curiosity. Growing up, Naruto was a troublemaker who was always being scolded. He was also homeschooled his whole life, but he met kids who would always come by his house with their parents who are now his best friends: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Hinata was driven into more curiosity of who he was when he said those names. Sasuke Uchiha is the heir to Sharigan corps while Sakura Haruno in the heir to the Haruno corps. Hinata, herself, is an heir to the Byakugan corps while her little sister is off to study in America. Exactly how did he meet them, but not her…

Naruto talked on about his perverted teacher and perverted godfather, and all the vacations he went on with them when his parent's were too busy. Then Naruto talked about why he was in the hospital. He has been in there a year longer than Hinata due to and illness, in which Naruto did not want to go too in depth about.

Hinata, on the other hand, has a younger sister. She loves her little sister and would do anything to protect her. Hinata also loves to flower press, read, and watch anime. She went to a private school since she was small and met her friends there. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her younger sister due to a weak heart, in which Hinata had inherited. However, Hinata's condition had gotten worse to where sometimes it would be hard for her to breathe or even speak and from time to time she would have a light heart attack, and that is why she is in the hospital so the doctor can find some way to treat it. Due to technology advancing and more researching, Dr. Tsunade is getting closer and closer to finding a way to cure it instead of recommending heart surgery.

Hinata stopped talking about herself and looked at Naruto, "So who are your parents? You've never mentioned them."

Naruto contemplated about telling her or not. "You'd probably won't believe me."

"I trust you enough to know you're not lying, N-Naruto."

Naruto let out a deep breath, "My father is Minato Namikaze, the president of Konoha, and my mother is Kushina Uzumaki, the first lady."

"W-What?" Hinata questioned, "But, in the books it never mentioned they had a son."

"I know," Naruto sighed, "I was kept a secret to the world because my parents feared there would be assassination attempts on me. It happened once when I was a baby, to where I nearly died but my parents got deeply injured to save me."

"I see."

"That is why I was home schooled and only a handful of people know of me, and they're the ones my parent's trusts," Naruto continued, "However once I turned eighteen I was going to be revealed to the world. Growing up, I was also taught self defense and how to use a sword and how to use a gun for protection to myself and my future family… I'm seventeen right now, and last year when I was admitted to the hospital… My parents were killed in a car crash. A truck hit the car they were in when they were returning from Suna."

Hinata covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. She heard about this on the news!

"I'm sorry f-for your lost, Naruto," Hinata sobbed out, thinking about how it felt like when she lost her mother at a young age.

Naruto looked into her eyes, "Hey," Naruto sadly grinned at her, trying to lighten up the mood, "why are y-y-you" Naruto started to tear up, "the o-one c-c-crying?" Naruto cried and wiped his eyes as he thought about the accident and his parents, and all the memories he has of them.

Hinata stood up and went to hug Naruto, letting him cry on her shoulders as she consoled him.

By the time the two finished talking and comforting each other for their losses, it was already dark out. But, the two enjoyed talking about themselves to one another and enjoyed each other's company. They felt as though they have known each other for a long time. Before they knew it, days and months had gone and Hinata fell in love with Naruto. Unknowingly to her, Naruto also felt the same. However, he could not pursue her. It pained him to know he might never get her if he told her the one thing he has kept in the dark.

Naruto clutched his chest as he watched her come out of the bathroom, a towel in her hands to dry her wet hair. It has been a year and a half when they first met, and lately Hinata has been called in more and more by Dr. Tsunade. She was getting closer and closer to curing Hinata little by little, and Naruto cursed at himself for wanting Hinata to never leave and be with him. But he couldn't be selfish.

Hinata had stopped stuttering and became slightly bolder, speaking more of her mind and things she wants. Once a week, Naruto would go and grab some Ichiraku Ramen and cinnamon rolls for the both of them.

Naruto sat on his bed and stared at Hinata, and when Hinata noticed she blushed. Knowing he was watching her, she slightly swayed her hips as she walked to her bed and noticed a little change in how Naruto acted. He quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom to shower.

The next morning, Hinata woke up with a smile. Seeing at how Naruto reacted yesterday brought her to joy. She looked to Naruto's bed and saw he was already awake.

"Good morning, Naruto."

Naruto looked at her with bags under his eyes, "G-Good morning Hinata," Naruto yawned.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Hinata questioned.

"More like I didn't sleep at all."

Hinata sat on her bed, "Why is that?"

Naruto stood up and stretched, he couldn't tell her the truth that he watched her peacefully sleep all night. "Because I didn't feel tired, I guess."

Hinata stood up too and started walking to the bathroom and said, "Next time tell me, and we'll stay up together."

As she walked, she didn't see Naruto's towel on the ground and stepped on it, making her slip forward.

"Hinata, watch out!" Naruto shouted as he ran to catch her.

Naruto caught her, but also stepped on the towel causing him to fall with her. When they landed, Hinata was on top on Naruto and their lips connected. Hinata opened her eyes to see shocked widened blue eyes. Then, she felt the softness pressed against her lips. Hinata blushed as she lifted up her head.

"N-Naruto, I-I-"

"We can't," Naruto sat up with Hinata in his arms, "We can't do this Hinata," Naruto looked away, "You'll end up being hurt."

"No I won't!" Hinata replied, "Why can't we? We both like each other, don't we? Or was it... just all me…"

Naruto stood up and walked to the bathroom, "I'm sorry, Hinata. I don't want to hurt or burden you." Naruto walked into the bathroom and closed the door as Hinata sobbed into her hands.

Weeks went by and the two started distancing themselves. As soon as Naruto woke up, he would leave the room and leave Hinata alone. He still left her some ramen and cinnamon rolls when he got them, and the only conversations they would have was then.

Months went by and things were still the same between them, tearing Hinata apart. Before she knew it, she was all better and getting released. Naruto knew she was getting released too, but couldn't bring himself to face her.

As Hinata was packing the last of her belongings, Naruto came back into the room and sat on his bed.

"I guess this is goodbye, huh?" said Hinata, "I really… really enjoyed my time here thanks to your Naruto. Thank you for everything." She stared at him one last time, "I'll miss you, Naruto…" As she walked out, she whispered, "I love you," loud enough for him to hear.

Before she was out the door, Naruto called out, "Hinata!" Hinata stopped and looked at him, "I'm sorry," Naruto looked down, "I'll miss you… I really will…"

Hinata nodded and walked out. As she walked out, she saw Shizune. Shizune walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Congratulations on your release, Hinata!"

Hinata smiled, "Thank you… If it's not much, I have a request…" Shizune nodded and listened, "Please take good care of Naruto Uzumaki."

Shizune looked at her with confusion, "Please don't joke around with me, Hinata. It is not funny."

"I'm not, I really mean it!" Hinata replied, "Please, please take good care of him! He is my roommate."

Shizune shook her head, "Hinata, please stop," Shizune was on the verge of tears, "Naruto… Naruto has been in a coma for three years. That room you had, you've been in it alone. It was your father's condition, for you to be roomed alone because he was worried."

"What? N-No!" shouted Hinata, "It can't be!" Hinata walked to the door as she said, "Naruto is right…" She didn't see him, "...there…"

Hiashi walked down the hall to where his daughter, "Sorry I was late, Hinata. I had to visit someone else in here before coming to get you."

Memories started flashing to Hinata's mind, remembering his words and apology. She remembered him saying that he didn't want to be a burden, and although she didn't understand then, she now understands what he meant.

"Where is he?" Hinata demanded.

"Hinata?" questioned a surprised Hiashi.

Hinata walked to Shizune and held onto her shoulder, tears coming out of her eyes, "Where is he? Take me to him!"

Shizune nodded and complied while Hiashi followed. As they walked, Hiashi couldn't help but notice that the way they were walking was the way he came from. Once they have arrived at the destination, Hiashi was right about his intuition.

"Naruto…" Hinata said as she looked through the window of his room. Tears fell as she looked at his state.

Naruto's right leg had a cast on and it was propped up while his left arm was also casted. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead and part of his hair while his body was also wrapped in bandages.

Hiashi went and put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Hinata… What are you doing here at Naruto's room?"

Hinata's head perked up at Hiashi, "You k-k-know him, father?"

Hiashi nodded, "Of course. Though he was kept a secret, I knew because I was one of the people Minato Namikaze trusted. Along with Shizune, Tsunade, the Uchiha family, the Haruno family, the Sarutobi family, the Sabuku family, and a few others."

"H-How? I-I've never met him?"

Hiashi sighed, "You have met him, when you were still young and Hanabi was not born yet. All the ones I have mentioned, we all knew each other and were great friends. Your mother and I used to take you to Minato's house often, along with others…. But," Hiashi took a deep breath, "Once your mother died, I stopped going and stopped taking you. I go from time to time, but it was strictly business. I-I-"

"Hiashi wasn't the same without your mother," Shizune cut in as she put a hand on Hiashi's shoulder, "He started distancing himself from us, and we could not do anything about it. We've all grieved the loss of your mother, however, Hiashi grieved the most and suffered alone. Nevertheless, we are all still here for him."

Hinata wiped her tears as she heard the story. She opened his door and walked into his room while crying. Hinata grabbed a chair and sat beside Naruto, holding his right hand.

Hinata looked up to the two adults, "Ho-how did t-this happen?"

Hiashi walked to Hinata's side and wiped her tears, "Naruto, along with Minato and Kushina, were coming back from Suna. As they we-"

Hinata's head rose up, "Was i-i-it a c-c-car c-crash?" Hiashi nodded. Hinata held his hand tighter as she said, "Oh, N-Naruto! Please, p-please don't leave me."

Unknowingly to everyone, Naruto was in the room too. He was there the whole time, listening and crying at the story. Right now, Naruto was standing by Hinata, wiping her tears but her tears didn't seem to go anywhere. Naruto chose not to be visible or heard.

As Hinata said those words, Naruto whispered, "I'm sorry."

Hinata held in her breath as she faintly heard his voice, but could not decipher what he said. "N-Naruto? Are you h-h-here?"

Hiashi, Shizune, and Naruto all looked at her with shocked faces.

"Hinata," said Naruto, "I don't know how you heard me, but I just wanted to say sorry. I knew all along that I was not fully on earth, yet I was selfish enough to love you and want you… Everyday, I felt my body getting weaker but when I met you, I felt energized and alive. I only meant to stay for a while and disappear, but then I fell in love with you. I know you won't hear these words, but thank you for being my motivation to live. I want to come back," Naruto cried, tears falling down his face and onto the floor, "I w-want to b-be with y-you. T-That is w-w-why I will t-try my hardest to c-come back! Believe it, and w-wait for me."

Naruto disappeared.

"Naruto?" Hinata questioned, but did not hear anything after hearing his faint voice.

"Hinata," said Hiashi, "Naruto… Naruto has been in a coma for a while… We do not know when he will wake up-"

"I-I'll wait for him," said a determined Hinata as she wiped her final tears, "As long as it takes. I'll be here for him. Father," Hinata looked at Hiashi, "I love Naruto. And I will be coming here everyday to take care of him."

Hiashi sighed, "Love… really changes a person, doesn't it?" Hinata nodded. "Very well, daughter," Hiashi continued, "Do as you please." Hiashi looked at Naruto, "I pray you wake up soon, Naruto."

* * *

Two months had gone by and Hinata has kept her promise. She came to the hospital everyday and bought Ichiraku Ramen along with cinnamon rolls to eat. She arrived when visiting hours started and left when visiting hours ended.

Hinata held Naruto's hand as she watched him, hoping he didn't suffer or feel pain. After a while, she went to go use the bathroom. After five minutes, Hinata came back to hold Naruto's hand. Naruto's hand reacted to hers and held it. Shocked, Hinata looked at Naruto's face and saw him open his eyes.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed as Naruto stared at her.

"Wahht wah ter"

Hinata nodded as she grabbed a glass, poured water into it, and put a straw in it. She walked to Naruto and helped him drink the water. As she did that, she pressed the button to alert Shizune. Minutes later, Shizune, along with Tsunade, bursted into the room.

"What happened?!" Tsunade said as she breathed heavily from running.

Tsunade looked at Hinata and saw tears in her eyes along with a smile. Tsunade looked to Naruto and saw him awake.

"Naruto…" Tsunade and Shizune said in unision.

They both walked to Naruto while Hinata put the cup away.

"Ah, Granny Tsunade and Shizune," Naruto said with a croaky voice.

Tsunade smiled, "This is the only time I'll let you off saying that, idiot! Welcome back, Naruto."

"Rest, Naruto," said Shizune, "and welcome back!"

Naruto smiled and nodded. He looked to Hinata, eyes watering as he saw her.

"You," said Naruto, "Who a-are you?"

"Naruto…" replied Hinata.

"H-Huh?" Tears started falling down Naruto's face, "W-Why am I c-crying? Hinata? Who is H-Hinata?"

Hinata walked to Naruto and wiped his tears, "Rest Naruto," she said as she tried to keep in her tears, "Hello, nice to meet you. I am Hinata Hyuuga and although you may not know me, I know all about you Naruto… Because I love you."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat she she said that.

The mind may not know, but the heart and soul still remembers.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. sequel

**Here's a short sequel! :)**

* * *

Naruto looked as confused as ever, watching as Hinata lovingly took care of him every single day without complaining. She always talked to him and took him out of his - dare to say- comfort zone. Naruto did not know how to react or what to say as she spoke to him so casually. It was like she knew every little inch about him, and he did not know how. But, it felt just right to him.

To him, Hinata was a mystery. She appeared in front of him one day telling him that she knew him while he did not know her, but somehow when he first laid eyes on her, his heart leapt. He was happy for reasons he did not know, but at the same time his heart pained whenever he looked at her. What was this feeling he always felt? Guilt?

Yet, just her smile reassured his heart and himself. It was like his heart and soul were not one with his body, but as time went by the feelings he felt were synchronizing as one. Had this happen to him before? Everything was so familiar to him. It was like deja vu every time Hinata walked into his room holding ramen and cinnamon rolls.

She told him how they met, and Naruto thought it was bizarre. His soul? Meeting Hinata and the two falling in love? It was all like a fictional story to Naruto, but then something inside him told him it was not. So he believed Hinata and his feelings.

Months flew by and Naruto started taking physical therapy. Hinata stood by his side every step of the way, and he was glad for it. Hinata's unrequited love was finally being reciprocated by Naruto. Perhaps, it already was since he first saw her and started to cry as he uttered her name.

Naruto felt like a burden to Hinata, and he vowed to himself to refrain from asking her out until he was able to become independent and healed. He worked hard everyday, and before he knew it he was fully healed and released from the hospital. The first thing Naruto did when he walked out of the hospital doors was kiss Hinata, and ask her out. Hinata was a little shocked by the sudden movement, but recovered quickly and happily kissed him again as her answer.

* * *

"Naruto?" Hinata, with her angelic voice, called out to him, "You're spacing out. It's worrying me, are you okay?"

Naruto turned away from the building to face her, "Huh? Ah," he walked to her side and held her hand, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

Hinata smiled, causing Naruto to grin. "Okay, what were you thinking about?"

Naruto played with Hinata's hand, "Just thinking about when I woke up from a coma three years ago." Naruto brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the ring that rested on her ring finger.

"Has it been that long already?" Hinata asked as she blushed, "It really felt like yesterday when I first met you in my room."

Naruto nodded, "Being with you makes me so happy, believe it! Although I never got my memories while I was in a coma, I'm glad you stood by my side loving me and making me who I am today." He grinned as he put his free hand on her baby bump, "Our little Boruto will grow up as kind as you, Hinata."

Hinata put her hand on top of Naruto's, "And as strong as you, Naruto. Even if you never regain those memories, I'm just happy you fell in love with me again and accepted me."

"Everyday I fall in love with you, and for the rest of my life I will be in love with you," Naruto said with a smile as the two proceeded to walk into the hospital for her check up. As they walked in, Naruto couldn't help but skip a little here and there.

He was so happy to be starting his own family with the love of his life. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little sad that his parents were not there to see him as a father, but he knows his parents will be watching over them from above.

"Hinata?" Naruto said as they entered the hospital.

"Hm?"

"Have I ever told you that you are my soulmate?"

Hinata smiled as she kissed him, "Yes, darling, you tell me everyday."

Naruto grinned as he blushed a little, "I really mean it though, you are. I love you so much Hinata. Thank you for giving me everything I have ever wanted."

Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto as she said, "I love you too, Naruto. And actually, I should be thanking you for being everything I have ever wanted."

As Tsunade called them in for the check up, Naruto and Hinata's entangled hands were shown to be heavily wrapped with a red string that was not able to be seen with the naked eye.

The two were bounded to be together.

 **End**


End file.
